my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teresa Hikosaka
Introduction Teresa Hikosaka, Yashi's greatest rival, Yandere's true enemy, and Dumpsterfire's Chidhood rush. She was the Uncrowned Bancho of Standard Middle School. She is also Class 1-E's badass overlord. Teresa grew up next to Ryu Sato and has been close friends with him since they were in pre school. She is also the person Yandere hates the most for that reason. In middle School she was a subordinate for Yashi, untill Yashi picked on a first year. She then beat Yashi in a fair duel and left the gang. Yashi has challenged her seven times since then and lost every fight. For Yashi Teresa has always been her greatest rival. Appearance Teresa is a tall girl with black hair and black eyes. She has a muscular build. She has a unhealthy obsession with the color black. She wears a black sports bra with a black crop jacket. She wears black jeans shorts, and black steel toe shoes. Her hands are protected by black finger less gloves that have metal plates over the knuckles. Personality Teresa has always been a blood knight. Even though she has calmed down in highschool the spirit still exist inside of her. She always loves a good fight and always seeks to improve herself. She may no longer fight in delinquent battles, but she does engage in underground fights. For her fighting is more of a religion than a art. She has been fighting since she was a kid. When she is sad she fights. When she is happy she fights. When she wants to celebrate something she celebrates it with a good fight. She is a firm believer that you can express more with your fist than you can with words. When she cross fist with someone she can feel their soul. Not literally, but their body movements say a lot about them. It tells her if they are angry, sad, desperate, or happy. When Teresa is not fighting she is studying. She seeks to be a doctor in life and thus she studies hard. She wants to learn how to heal people with medicine and then user her skills to improve her fighting ability, but also help others who needed medical attention. In middle school she saw plenty of injured people who got caught up in the fighting who really did not stand a chance. One boy in particular was hurt so bad he could never walk again. That burnt something in her soul. Fighting was suppose to be fun. Seeing him reminders her of the dangers of it and made her strike to fix it. Teresa and Jun have a bad relation. Teresa hates Jun's guts. From her view point Jun has the ability to do what she desires, but refuses to do it just to be a jerk. Jun does not follow the rules of standard users of medicine. He will harm others rather than heal. Jun is almost like her nega form. As a result of this she does her best not to be around Jun. Jun has a quick mouth and she has a short straw when dealing with him. His brother Minoru on the other hand, she adores him. She finds him to be both cute and a person of admiration. Where she wants to heal people some of the time Minoru does it all the time. Even when it comes at great personal cost to himself. This general goodness. It brings a smile to her face. Now if only she could convince his girlfriend she means nothing by it. Abilities and Powers Superhuman Strength Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Durability Equipment Trivia Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Class 1-E